So make a move , cause I ain't got all night
by alostprophet
Summary: "You know, I'm done dreaming about you". "I'm pretty sure you are. Good thing this is not a dream".


**So make a move , cause I ain't got all night**

Leaving Beacon Hills was the hardest and dumbest thing Jackson ever made. And Jackson is known by making dumb things. He thought being a werewolf would make him a badass-not-scared-of-anything man. Well, he was wrong – and what else is new? – because he totally acted like a coward when he decided to run away from his problems.

He spent his entire trip cursing everything: his decisions, his friendships and specially his heart. His stupid heart that decided to fall in love with – not only – a guy, but a straight guy. A straight, annoying, sweet and – for god's sake – hot guy. Now, that he is in this stupid hotel room, waiting for Derek to come back with the food, all he can do is control his wolf to not ruin the entire place due the frustration with his own self, or think about Stiles. Really? His heart decided to fall for Stiles? 'College will be better', he kept reminding himself, but he knows it isn't true. College won't be better without Stiles. Won't be good without his smell, and his voice giving him that crazy feeling in the stomach, his lips smiling… 'Oh, no! I can't be thinking about his lips!'. His wolf growled even louder and in an attempt to stop the shifting he turned on the shower letting his entire body be washed by the cold water. But in the end, it didn't help. 'Where the hell is Derek?'_._

Later, when he is back into the bedroom with the hair still wet, the blond saw the ten new messages he had on his phone. A few were from his parents wishing him good luck to find a good place to stay, two from Lydia calling him asshole – he couldn't understand why – and a long one from Scott – Scott! – commanding him to go back to Beacon Hills. Jackson just ignored all of them. He is going to start a brand new life, without Stiles, even if it hurts so bad.

It was 3AM in the morning and they were sleeping when Jackson's phone rang. Derek growled from the other side of the room _"Turn it off!"_ and Jackson, still pretty much asleep, answered with a bark, sounding a lot like a dog – yeah, not a wolf, a dog.  
"_You asshole!". _Lydia's voice screamed on the other side.

"_Well hello to you too. You call me at 3AM to…"._

"_Yeah I call you at 3AM! Because YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!"_.

"_I'm really worried about your mental condition now."_.

"_And I'm not really worried about your condition when Scott finds out where you are. Because you totally deserves whatever he decides to do to you! Also, I'm looking forward to help him"._

"_And why is that?"_.

"_Oh my God! You are that dumb or you're just acting?"._

"_Lydia, what's the point of all this?"._ His mind was still really messed up and he didn't know how long he was going to keep listening to her before his head explodes.

"_THE POINT?"._ Also, the shouting wasn't helping. _"What do you think we feel seeing Stiles hurt due your stupidity? See the point?"_. As soon Jackson heard those words he immediately sat on the bed and Derek growled even louder.

"_What's wrong with Stiles?"_. Jackson asked, knowing that he sounded a lot like a teenager in love – what the hell, he is a teenager in love.

"_Oh! Now you're worried! We've been awake all night trying to comfort him!"_. He heard a bark on the other side of the line. Jackson knows it didn't come from Lydia – she never barks – so it had to be Scott. The blond also heard an _'_Idiot_'_ and Lydia telling the other guy to shut up. _"You broke his heart Whittemore. You fucking kiss him, you fucking confess your love and then you leave? How can you be so stupid?"_.

"_The only broken heart here is mine! He was the one that kissed me back. He fucking smiled to me, said he liked me too! And then, five minutes later he is sending Allison to tell me he is not gay! Stiles is the one who let me lay there with the pieces of my fucking pride along with…"_, and he couldn't even complete the sentence. His eyes suddenly wet as he tried to control his emotions. Derek, fully awake, tried not to look too much sorry for his young Beta.

"_Wait! What you just said?"_. Scott's voice replaced Lydia's on the phone but Jackson couldn't listen anything anymore. He just wanted to make the pain disappear. Before being involved by the turmoil of desperation and pain and memories of Stiles smell - while his soft lips were kissing him hard and deep – and Stiles hands under Jackson's shirt and Jackson's own hands close to the waistband of Stiles jeans, the blond remembers that Derek took the cell away from him. Then all he could do was cry hard on the Alpha's shoulders until he felt asleep.

Jackson woke up with the smell of grass and berries, with the soft touch of a hand of his hair and the most beautiful grin he has ever seen.  
"_Stiles."_. The other guy grin became bigger and even brighter.

"_Hey sleeping beauty."._

"_You know, I'm done dreaming about you."._

"_I'm pretty sure you are."_. Stiles said, running his thumb by Jackson's face, making the blond shut his eyes to feel the caress. _"Good thing this is not a dream."._

"_You're right. We would be making out by now."_. He smiled, still with the eyes shut.

"_Oh, but we can fix that."_. That was the last thing Jackson heard before Stiles was kissing him gently but still hot. The blond ran his hands through Stiles back while Stiles kept his hand on Jackson's face, caressing lazily.  
And God, Jackson missed that. It felt so good as their first kiss but was much more intimate. Before, the blond just wanted to let Stiles know his feelings, but now he doesn't want to let the guy go. He felt the urge to hold Stiles close, mark him with his scent, let the world knows how much that guy means to him, let Stiles know how much he loves him. So Jackson did, pulling Stiles to lay on the bed and rolling over so he ended up on top of him, still not parting the kiss.

Moments later, when they parted Jackson opened his eyes just to see Stiles smiling brightly at him. 'Later'_,_ Jackson thought as he hold Stiles strongly close to himself 'I will be ashamed of this, but not now.'_.  
_"_What are you doing here?"_. The blond asked, his nose running through Stiles neck, smelling the sweetness of the other guy's scent.

"_Came to take you home."_. Stiles answered kissing Jackson's cheek. _"Won't let you run from me again. Even if you try, this time I will be following you. I'll be your shadow 24/7, I'm actually thinking on buying you a tracker so I can find you anywhere. What' cha think?"_.

"_I hurt you."_. Jackson looked into Stiles eyes. _"I hurt you and still you're here. How? Why?"_. Stiles kept his smile and that made Jackson think that he could never love someone as much as he loves this man. _'_Boy_'_, he corrected in his mind 'Stiles will always be a grown up boy'.

"_It wasn't your fault. And you should've seen. I never saw Lydia so angry."_. The brunet smiled. _"After your talk with her last night, yeah she told me, Lydia and Scott went to have a little chat with Allison. I don't know what happened or how it happened; Lydia must have used her Jedi powers or something. But by the time they came to my house, she just dragged me to the car and told me everything."_. He just stopped to kiss Jackson again. _"She told me how much you love me."_.

"_I do."_. Jackson reassured. _"I do love you. And even if I don't know why, I love you._".

"_That's good. Because I want you to know that I love you too. Don't believe if people tells you otherwise, I love you."_. Stiles words made a good amount of happiness invade Jackson's body. It was a kind of happiness that made him feel like exploding in a million of shiny pieces but he wouldn't dare tell Stiles that. Instead, he just kissed him.  
He didn't know why Allison lied. Revenge on his support over Scott and Lydia's relationship maybe. He made a mental note to ask Lydia later, along with a note to thank her for everything. But for now, it felt good enough just to spend his time kissing Stiles, and maybe, doing a little bit more than that.

* * *

**A.N.: **My first story about Teen Wolf so far and also my first in english! I hope it's ok to read because my first language is portuguese not english (yep, I'm brazilian, yey!) but I really did my best. Hope you have enjoyed it and also I really expect you to tell me if there's something wrong so I can fix and do better next time! And even if I ship Derek and Stiles with all my heart and soul, I have this little crush on Jackson and Stiles too. Also, the title was taken from the Weezer song "(If you're wondering If I want you to) I want you to", it's a really nice song you should listen! Kisses to you all!


End file.
